History of the Centurion Brotherhood
History Chapter 1: Faceless Beginnings The Centurion Brotherhood as we know it today was not always a pillar of Pink excellence. Before TCB, there was the Centurion Defence Cell and The Brotherhood; before the CDC was Sinn Fein; and before Sinn Fein was a small group of nations fighting tyranny and oppression. The roots of TCB go back to the middle of October in 2006, when the earliest rulers, rbailey, Sir Douglas of Jess, and Sieghardt came to exist. The three were real life friends, and thus got into Cyber Nations together. Naturally, real life relationships turned into in-game relationships. Rivalries developed fast, most notably between rbailey and Sir Doug. Talk of attacks on one another went undeveloped, however, after a pair of rogue attacks on rbailey left him scrambling for allies. At this point, the rivalry ended, and Sir Doug helped defend rbailey. An aid package from a benevolent stranger helped to ultimately defeat the tech raiders. After this victory, and another victory in defence of a fellow unaligned raid target, a NONE cell was established, with the purpose of luring weary tech raiders into wars. It was at this time that rulers such as Ronald, T. Danson, and of course, Sir Nick of Jess came into existence. This was also during the time of the Cyber Nations Anti-Rogue Force, a group of alliances that helped defend active unaligned nations by protecting them from tech raids. Chapter 2: Emergence from the Shadows After a raid incident with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations in late December of 2006, and the emergence of >_< (original name of \m/) as a raiding force, the NONE cell emerged from its faceless state as Sinn Fein, an Irish phrase meaning “ourselves alone”, chosen for its verbal attractiveness and its representation of the alliance member’s wishes to be their own sovereign entity. The initial setup of Sinn Fein was that of a mixed oligarchy-democracy, with a board of seven trustees established, and the initial government positions being decided by elections. The results of these first elections had Sir Doug as Prime Minister, rbailey as Foreign Minister, Ronald as Defence Minister, and Jclavier, another former NONE member as Recruiting Minister. Despite the sense of promise that new elections bring, it was clear that much animosity existed between the Sir Doug and rbailey, likely stemming back to their original rivalries. Accusations of election rigging and illegal charter amending were thrown around, contributing to the bad tidings. This created heavy factionalism, which further drove the alliance apart. Chapter 3: The Great Divide Sinn Fein drama reached an impasse after the conclusion of Great War Two, when the rbailey faction seceded from the alliance. rbailey purchased the Sinn Fein naming rights and boards from the other faction and marched on, enforcing the original charter of the alliance. Sir Doug’s faction renamed themselves the Centurion Defence Cell. Both alliances continued with their own agendas. The CDC worked on establishing growth and relevance through recruiting, while Sinn Fein absorbed a smaller alliance, the IRA, whose members would prove to be great contributors to Sinn Fein society. Things continued smoothly until Great War Three. Chapter 4: Demise of Sinn Fein As mentioned previously, rbailey had received lifesaving aid from a stranger during his infancy. This stranger, who helped breathe life into what later became Sinn Fein, ultimately became a reason for its demise. This stranger, who shall remain nameless, asked for aid from the now much more affluent rbailey. The stranger was embroiled in Great War Three, and apparently an enemy of the Federation of Armed Nations, needed help. rbailey, despite warnings from Sieghardt that FAN would obliterate those who aided enemies, assisted the stranger. The following day, Sinn Fein found itself under attack by FAN. Surrender terms would not be negotiated, leaving its members to fend for themselves. rbailey and Sieghardt struck back at their attackers in desperation with nukes. Both were eventually able to escape, with rbailey slipping away from the war and into a new alias. Chapter 5: Birth of The Brotherhood Great War Three was a relatively easy victory for the Initiative and her allies. Among the victorious combatants was the Viridian Entente. Three members of the VE, King Xander the Only, Saronix, and Joque Straap, fought for VE in the war, and left soon after to form their own alliance, The Brotherhood. They practiced the values instilled in them in the VE, and were soon rolling smoothly. The Brotherhood had similar benefits to those of CDC, where the core of the membership knew each other in real life. BRO merged with the Surreyan Emirate upon creation, another splinter of the VE. From this group came Lord Hawkman and Hockeyislife. King Xander the Only and Saronix would take the reigns as co-Caesars, with Joque Straap as Minister of Defence, Lord Hawkman as Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Hockeyislife as Minister of Internal Affairs. Only a few weeks later, BRO absorbed the Grand Alliance, a 6 member blue start-up alliance. This would help propel them to May 2007’s much larger events. Chapter 6: Converging Paths In May of 2007, an alliance bloc called the Common Defence Treaty came to be. This bloc, designed by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, was designed as a place for small alliances to grow while protected from aggressive forces. BRO was the first non-NATO signatory of the bloc. CDC was the 6th non-NATO signatory, joining later that month as well. This marked the beginning of BRO-CDC relations. Other alliances to join the bloc, like the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance, and the National Freedom League, would also figure prominently into the futures of both alliances. Chapter 7: Trouble Brewing Despite solid growth since existence, both alliances were beginning to experience trouble. In The Brotherhood, April’s merger with the Grand Alliance had proven to be a failure, as all former GA members seceded from BRO to reform their alliance, now known as Lords of England. Their leader, Lord Protector Quinn, had removed the members from BRO in secret. In the Centurion Defence Cell, inactivity was starting to become a very large factor. The board of trustees, once the alliance’s pillar of decisiveness, were now effectively a stagnant body. After Sir Doug discontinued his role as Prime Minister, Sir Nick was forced into action, taking the alliance reigns. Sir Nick instituted his own brand of government, allowing the members of the alliance to vote on activities, and enforcing them himself. Punkman1293 was brought in as Minister of Recruiting, and helped restore some degree of activity to the masses. Chapter 8: Summer Heat The summer months of 2007 would bring more than just heat to CDC and BRO, with both alliances taking part in their first organized military campaigns. The Brotherhood’s military action stemmed back to the secession of the Lords of England from the alliance. King Xander and Joque Straap had remained as diplomats to LOE, keeping in touch on the LOE boards. Darthsupreme, one of the LOE members, was the only member of LOE to still see BRO as a friend. He maintained good communication with The Brotherhood. Darthsupreme, in his benevolence, informed King Xander that the leaders of LOE had been verbally attacking the leadership of BRO, and had made several quite incendiary remarks. King Xander went to the LOE boards and demanded an apology, only to be verbally harassed. Because of this, BRO took it upon itself to participate in their first military campaign and rid themselves of LOE’s idiocies. Darthsupreme was spared, and rejoined BRO. All other members of LOE were attacked until zero-infrastructure, with their leader, Lord Protector Quinn, making a final rant on the lack of BRO maturity before deleting his nation. Between late August and early September, the Centurion Defence Cell took part in their first organized military campaigns with a raid of a smaller alliance. Seen as a way to bolster activity and train new nations militarily, Sir Nick organized the raid, with much success. It was at the time of this raid that former Sinn Fein leader rbailey, now a deputy Minister of Defence for BRO, came into discussions with Sir Nick over a monumental proposal. Chapter 9: Old Friends, New Beginnings Fall of 2007 brought much change to Planet Bob. Great War Four, or the Unjust War, as it is commonly known, was winding down, with the Unjust Path bloc being left in shambles. \m/ and Genmay disbanded, and Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, The Phoenix Federation, and Mushroom Kingdom were left broken. However, a new alliance was brought into the picture: the Viridian Entente. The VE had been destroyed in the Emerald Affairs (Viridicide) of late May 2007. Its members had dispersed and made homes elsewhere. However, the Grand Global Alliance granted them permission to recreate in mid September, and within days, they had reached 1 million Nation Strength. King Xander, a Veteran himself, felt it pertinent to return to his former home, and did. He returned to BRO two days after, realizing that he craved the leadership opportunities that BRO had. Saronix had stepped down as Caesar in early September, and Joque Straap was named Caesar, with King Xander being named Minister of Sexiness and rbailey named Minister of Defence. As previously mentioned, rbailey had been having conversations with Sir Nick over a major proposal: a merger between The Centurion Defence Cell and The Brotherhood. Though both sides were initially sceptical, continued talks between King Xander and Sir Nick led to a great sense of confidence in the merger. The merging of the CDC and BRO was made official on October 15th, 2007. The name of the new alliance: The Centurion Brotherhood. Chapter 10: Centurion Life Upon ratification of the merge, the government was structured with King Xander as the King, Sir Nick as Prime Minister, and a Senate of 7, including 3 of the former Trustees serving as permanent senators. rbailey remained as Minister of Defence, punkman1293 as Minister of Internal Affairs, and temporarily inactive Joque Straap as Minister of Foreign Affairs. Things ran smoothly for the first weeks of existence, as the alliance signed treaties with long time friends like The Aquatic Brotherhood and CMEA. However, old problems with inactivity became present again, as the trustees, who held a great degree of power in the Senate, remained unwilling to contribute to decision-making. In the later part of November, King Xander had finally had enough, and removed all trustees from the Senate, citing inactivity detrimental to alliance well being as the reason. A new system was instituted, with the 4 democratically elected Senate positions remaining, and all Ministers being given Senate seats as well. December brought an increase in major allies, as the TAB PIAT was upgraded to a Mutual Defence and Optional Aggression Pact. However, inactivity still wreaked havoc on the young alliance, with the members being responsible. The return of Joque Straap helped bring back some stimulation to the alliance. Chapter 11: New Charter, New Focus On January 4th, a new charter was ratified in The Centurion Brotherhood. The former system, a constitutional monarchy, was abandoned in favour of a triumvirate system. King Xander, Sir Nick, and Joque Straap took on these roles, leading Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, and Defence, respectively. The former Ministries were all disbanded with Hockeyislife and Punkman1293 retaining their Senate positions as regular Senators. A congress of members was also established to make everyday alliance decisions. This new system seemed to benefit the alliance as whole, as member felt more important, and carried a bigger work load, which helped ease the stresses of the government. Chapter 12: Long, Cold Winter Despite the new charter, the Brotherhood was mired in a state of stagnancy for the first quarter of 2008. During the time between January 14th and March 24th, the alliance grew by only 3 nations and 175,000 nation strength. Many members of government grew worried about the future of the alliance, as most were unaware of what they could do to fix things. The only bright side to this was the addition of some new treaties with new friends in NFL, Browncoats, FIST, IPA, PWC, ArGo and CIS. At the end of March, however, things started looking up. Chapter 13: Fresh Start At the end of March, TCB got lucky. It's former Recruiting wiz Ogren, now under the name Gantz, returned, and started bringing in new blood, and subsequently, size quickly. TCB also gained some great new members, including King Najibbles, a longtime friend of the alliance who instantly had an impact on getting members moving. Between March 24th and June 30th, TCB grew from 83 to 149 members and 1,095,847 to 1,800,345 total nation strength. On May 18th, Patriarchus Belli Joque Straap resigned from his post, citing personal reasons. Askar Ivanovich was appointed as his replacement by Sir Nick and King Xander. Askar had been a loyal and competent member for a long time in CDC, and had continued that style in TCB. TCB added some more new treaties during these three months, most notably the Coaltion of Rose Alliance Leadership, a pink bloc it had a large part in making. The original membership of the bloc included TCB, Wolfpack, and the Spootland Alliance of Allied Allies. Near the end of May, TCB switched forums, going from Invisionfree to Invision Power Board Free. Chapter 14: Breaking the Habit The Centurion Brotherhood continued through July and the first half of august without much concern, as things were running smoothly. Membership hit an all time high in late July, setting the alliance record at 204 members. However, membership tailed off as the alliance decided a new direction, with more focus on inner development was needed. On July 16th, The Power Rangers MDoAP bloc was announced with CPCN and IPA, by this time already TCB MDP partners, joining TCB as founders. On August 15th, TCB became involved in the first war in its history, joining in the War of the Coalition with Power Rangers. Power Rangers declared war on the United Blue Directorate in defense of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, a friend of a friend of the blocs. On August 18th, UBD surrendered. Centurion rejoiced at the news and continued on with their other tasks. The peace would not last long for TCB, as on August 25th, TCB declared war on DOOM in support of PWC. While a high heat war at first, the two sides finally came to an agreement of white peace on August 28th. TCB fought its second war in 2 weeks and was quite pleased to be finished with it for some time. Chapter 15: Celebration TCB, since moving to Pink, had never established a major foothold on the sphere. Greater emphasis was placed on the sphere in autumn of 2008, with a greater focus on pink diplomacy and stronger attempts at pink unity. Among this new diplomacy was a stricter protectorate policy, being granted to only Pink alliances and very close friends. The results of this policy first surfaced in early August, but picked up speed with the additions of Imperial Army (later Knights of Aragon), The Bovinian Empire, and the Independent Coalition of Nations (not to be confused with the original). However, it was also at this time Pink lost one of its biggest members, SPAAA. SPAAA disbanded and was reformed under the name Xanadu as a multi-colored alliance. TCB’s power bloc, Power Rangers, also grew, with the addition of The Aquatic Brotherhood at the end of September. TAB, a long time ally of TCB (first treaty was signed during TCB’s Declaration of Existence), was a welcome addition to the bloc. TCB lost its long time ally CMEA, which merged with ISSF to form Orion. TCB would later sign an ODP with Orion. TCB also made a few aesthetic changes. The first was a forum change in September, going from IPBFree to IPB. This change did not work out, however, and the alliance was forced back to IPBFree by October. The second was a new seal used on treaties. The Weegee seal was first introduced in late September, and is still in use today. October 15th, 2008 marked The Centurion Brotherhood’s first anniversary as an alliance. A forum announcement was made, and TCB named the first recipients of the Centurion Medal for Diplomatic Excellence. A full list of these winners can be found on the TCB forums. Chapter 16: Rogues, Recruiting and Revolution November, as dreary as ever, did bring some interesting events to the alliance. The first event was a major Charter change, which restored King Xander as King of the alliance. The new charter disbanded the Patriarchy, pushing Sir Nick to Baron, the right hand of the King, and Askar Ivanovich to Duke of War. This change alleviated some strain on the government and sped up the decision making process. TCB also ran into problems with a TPF protectorate at the beginning of the month. BDSM initiated a war on TCB’s protectorate ICON. TCB worked diligently with TPF to obtain a peaceful resolution. However, the BDSM leader DrHarrison felt it necessary to occupy King Xander’s war slot. When talks broke down, attacks were launched on BDSM. DrHarrison nuked King Xander, which led to nukes being used throughout the minor conflict. It was TCB’s first use of nukes in just over a year of existence. The conflict ended very messily, with ICON taking heavy damage from nukes and DrHarrison being banned for account suicide. TCB added its first non-pink protectorate since early 2008, bringing aboard Iunctus. TCB also signed a PIAT with the United Blue Directorate, the alliance it fought in the War of the Coalition. Dark Fist, a new alliance formed from a FIST – Darkfall merge, was signed to a PIAT, and the Libertarian Socialist Federation, a long time member of the Pink Sphere, signed an ODP with TCB. The treaty onslaught continued into December, with the addition of a Wolfpack ODP, a RAD MDP, and a protectorate with PIMP, a new pink alliance. December also saw the addition of Poison Clan to the pink sphere. While TCB was initially unsure of how to judge PC’s move onto the sphere, over time relations were formed, and an MDoAP was signed in early January. Likely the most notable event in December was the recruiting surge. Led once again by Gantz, TCB gained a great deal of members, growing by almost 100 in a period of 20 days. While devastating to average nation strength, the move bolstered alliance score. TCB began moving to increase ANS again while retain its rekindled recruiting powers. Chapter 17: Balancing Priorities At the beginning of 2009, The Centurion Brotherhood faced many challenges and new opportunities. First and foremost, the poor average nation strength of the alliance provided impetus for many members to question the alliance's popular mass-recruitment techniques that commonly fostered an inactive and weak overall membership base (with innumerable ghosts). Members discussed solutions, ranging from a member purge, which was dismissed as an arbitrary and counterproductive method, and a revised, stricter application process. A stalemate emerged over which solution was best, and the alliance tacitly placed the issue on the backburner and ceased serious recruiting once Gantz departed to TCB's new protectorate, The Paladins. The Centurion Brotherhood tried to remedy their nation strength deficiencies by conducting tech deals with various alliances, chiefly The Grämlins. This worked to some extent, but again, failed as a result of serious inactivity issues. Another issue of importance was the economic prowess of the alliance, and The Centurion Brotherhood tried revitalizing CORAL to create more effective and far-flung trade circles. Addendums to CORAL were discussed, but no well-defined system was agreed upon, mainly as a result of disagreements among pink alliances of the enforcement mechanisms involved in creating such rigid circles. Then, another alternative surfaced. Poison Clan and RAD approached TCB about the creation of an MDoAP bloc on pink with a subsidiary economic treaty called Pink Warrior Network/Assembly of General Economics (PWN/AGE). TCB seized the opportunity and signed onto the bloc as a founding member, effectively abandoning CORAL and rendering it defunct. Chapter 18: The Split As spring began, The Centurion Brotherhood faced some tumultuous times. Government members shirked their responsibilities and cited real life obligations as reasons for their inactivity, leaving much of the workload on King Xander the Only. Overwhelmed and disgruntled with the lack of participation on of fellow government members and the zero growth of the alliance, King Xander left the alliance to join the International Protection Agency, which elevated Baron Sir Nick of Jess to the throne. Surprised at the sudden move, activity spiked and remaining Dukes scrambled to piece together a plan to awaken the alliance and carry TCB forward. When several days resulted in nothing but tension and anger, several government members resolved that it would be best to form a new alliance to escape the rampant inactivity and seemingly unworkable mess that was TCB. Extraduty, Acetone, Sakura, Sir Nick, and others convinced King Xander to assist them in founding the splinter alliance, Internet Superheroes. IS formed with a protectorate agreement with Poison Clan and began enacting new methods of governance to ensure that the same ailments that plagued TCB never haunted them again. Thus, a new government was formed in The Centurion Brotherhood and new constitution drafted under the leadership of a new king, Cowboy Cornholio. The loyalists of TCB remained steely in their resolve to fix the alliance at all costs, for they felt it had done so much for them over the course of their CN careers. Chapter 19: From Internal Malaise to the Battlefield It was not too long after IS formed that The Centurion Brotherhood found itself involved in one of Cyber Nation's largest wars ever. Pursuant to TCB's MDoAP with Orion, which had invaded New Pacific Order and was consequently attacked by Invicta, TCB and TAB jointly declared on Invicta. In response, within 24 hours, Nebula-X declared war on The Centurion Brotherhood. Much bloodshed ensued and TCB's ill-equipped mid-sized nations were plunged into Anarchy relatively quickly. However, within 48 hours, TAB declared war on Nebula-X in TCB's defense, and NX's upper nations were hit substantially hard. That same day, talks were held with all involved parties on the Orion-Invicta war front and white peace was declared by all alliances, truly a symbol of changing ways in Cyber Nations. The Centurion Brotherhood took a considerable beating during the war as a result of the forum and government switch, which inevitably left some uncertainty among members. The Centurion Brotherhood today is recuperating from the devastating war effort and moving the proper chips to insure that when the door comes knocking, it busts it down. Chapter 20: A long internal struggle Not long after the war Cowboy Cornholio's nation was deleted and again other government members scrambled together to fix things up. Then a new king was appointed Askar Ivanovich, even during this new hope TCB was slowed down by inactivity of members and government. Then crisis broke out again Askar Ivanovich's nation was deleted and not long after another government member had quit and another deleted, with only part of a government TCB was almost plunged into anarchy and TCBs strength plummeted as well as members. During this short time period many members quit and alliances once aligned with TCB canceled on them. But out of these hard times a group of people emerged, people who would not watch TCB die slowly. These people talked and talked for well over a week on what to do and how to do it. Eventually these people had narrowed it down to 4 options: Form a new government, form a new government with King Xander as viceroy or merge, a take of option one had formed from a couple of members (Zaj Man and Generals3 who had been one of the group discussing took plan one and gave it life. They made it so that their was a new charter and a new mostly active government. The new government would be King: Generals3Advisers: Kinzing, Zaj Man, Minister of foreign affairs- Kingzing, Defense- Joachimv, Recruitment- black danaraki and Commerce and tech- Mayor. The vote passed and the new charter and government was ratified. During the next couple of months many changes were made including a move from the pink sphere which drew heat from a few alliances. These changes were not enough nations were still resigning and 2 members of the government had become inactive. After many months TCB had leveled out though stripped down to only its active members at an all time low of 29 nations. It seemed very gloomy for the next week or so. Chapter 21:What seems to be the Light at the end of the Tunnel After reaching this all time low the leader from an alliance called the Crimson Auric legion came with a proposition: they would merge into TCB, make a new charter, and then host a new forum. After many discussions the charter had been remade to fit both alliances liking and the transition to a new forum started. Now we reach current day, the new government was set up with familiar names: Generals3 as 2nd in command, Joachmv as defense and Zaj Man as MoFA. Then the alliance grew to 40 nations and counting. And TCBs treaties partners finally had someone to talk to and the updates of the wiki pages. Now TCB is on the long road to recovery after a long and tiring trip through internal havoc. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood The Centurion Brotherhood